


Together - Together

by TheGunslingingOtaku



Series: A Slothful Embrace [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGunslingingOtaku/pseuds/TheGunslingingOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like to thank Monty Oum.. for everything. Here's to you Monty...</p>
<p>I would also like to thank user digitaleva for their help. Thanks!</p>
<p>And you Dear Reader, please enjoy. The feelings, thoughts and ideas I impart unto you. Please, take these and create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together - Together

Ren opened his eyes. After pulling his scroll out to find that it was 0338, he wondered what had awakened him. It was at that moment that he realised, Nora's characteristic snoring was missing. Then he chuckled as he realized, that was the reason why he woke up.  
Ren got up and felt a twinge in his left side. As he looked around he caught a glimpse of Nora on the balcony.  
Ren swiftly moved to the balcony door and opened, quiet as an arrow mid-flight. Yet somehow, Nora still knew he was there.  
“Hey, Ren.”  
“Problems sleeping?”  
Nora let out a long sigh, “Yeah.”  
“Nora, did you have that dream again?”  
Nora started crying, “Yeah.”  
Rens mind was thrust two months prior.

A voice issued forth on a midsummer breeze.  
“Ren, pull back.”  
“Yeah, Jaune.”  
Ren jumped back just as the Death Stalker's stinger thrusted towards him.  
Pyrrha stuck her spear into one of the Stalker's legs, disabling the leg.  
Nora then smashed it's head with Magnhild, bounced back and fired three consecutive shots at the newly created weak spot.The Death Stalker faltered and fell to the ground, dead. Nora then walked up to the dead Death Stalker and poked its remnants.  
Ren then gave a cry, with his whole being he issued forth something that was more of a prayer, a hope than a warning.  
“NORA!”  
The Death Stalker, though dead, was not without deadly recourse. When Nora poked the Death Stalker, it's stinger struck forth from reflex.  
Ren crashed into Nora, throwing her free as the Death Stalker's poisoned stinger pierced his left side.  
Ren's last sight before falling into the realm of mythic Morpheus, was Nora's grief-stricken face. His last thought was simply that he did not wish to leave Nora's side.

Back in the present Ren strode over to Nora and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“It wasn't your fault.”  
“Yes it was, if I hadn't been so careless...”  
“Nora. It's okay.”  
“Ren.”  
“Nora, It'll be fine.”  
“Ren.”  
“Besides, you'd never let me go. I know you would rip the whole world apart, just to find me.”  
Nora embraced Ren with her whole being.  
“Ren, don't ever leave me again.”  
“Nora, I will never leave you.”  
“Ren.”  
“Nora, I love you.”  
At this Nora broke down completely.  
Jaune and Pyrrha, awoken by this, just smiled and gave each other a look as if to say “Finally.” Then returned to their slumber.  
When Nora finished crying, she looked up at Ren.  
“Kiss me.”  
Ren took her lips with his own.  
Ren could feel every nerve in his body, every fibre of his very being. Then slowly, ever so slowly, He could feel Nora. Her nerves, her thoughts, everything laid bare before him. For the first time in his life, Ren felt whole, he felt complete..  
Finally, when their breath would not hold any longer, they fell apart.  
Gazing deeply into each others eyes.  
“That was-”  
-breathtaking.”  
They smiled as they finished each others sentence.  
“Ren, I've always loved you.”  
“And I you, Nora.”  
The two walked hand-in-hand back into their room. As Ren slipped into his bed, he felt another warm body get in as well.  
“Nora?”  
“Ren.”  
Nora cuddled up to Ren and whispered into his ear.  
“Please, can we just stay like this?”  
Ren turned to face his love.  
“Of course.”  
Nora smiled and squealed in glee before hugging Ren to her.  
Soon Nora fell asleep.  
Ren sighed as she started snoring, though he would never have it any other way.  
He put one arm around Nora's waist and cradled her face in the other.  
Then, he kissed her nose.  
“Boop.”


End file.
